One Piece Adventures!
by ShadowedSoulSpirit
Summary: Just a bunch of random short stories! Hope you enjoy it kinda sucks though!


One Piece Short Stories

**Hiya!**

**I'm new!**

**Sorry for my first story to be so short.**

**And being really retarded.**

**Reviews are welcomed**

**Thanks for Reading!**

Usopp Mishap

The Straw Hat Pirates always have to make a quick get-away. Well, this story is about a get-away gone wrong. Setting: The Straw Hats where running in a forest towards an arch way where they saw the Thousand Sunny. "Luffy we got to hurry, those animals are really angry!" Nami shouted. "Everyone grab on!" Luffy yelled as he launched his crew mates onto the Thousand Sunny. "I got a feeling someone isn't here." Chopper's small voice sounded. "We left Usopp." Zoro said as he yawned. "Wait, I see him!" Luffy said. Luffy stretched his arm and grabbed a hold of 'Usopp' and threw him on board. A couple hours later... "Why is Usopp so quiet?" Chopper asked. "Who knows?" Franky replied. They all started to stare at 'Usopp'. Nami broke the silence, "That's not Usopp!" Everyone started freaking out, except Luffy. He had an expression of thinking on his face, "Nope that's Usopp," He said. "NO IT'S NOT!" Everyone yelled. Luffy looked closer. His eyes where stretched across his face, like he was Japanese. And he had a longer nose than Usopp, "You know what." Luffy said. "What, Luffy?" Sanji asked in the tone Luffy-you-are-a-idiot-we-already-know. "That's not Usopp!" He yelled. The crew held their heads in their hands, wondering how stupid there captain is. "No free rides for you." Luffy said as he threw the person over board. "Luffy!" Nami shouted. "Yes." "You don't have to be that stupid!" She hit Luffy in the head with her foot.

Crazy Christmas

For people, it's only natural to celebrate Christmas. For the Straw Hats, it's not a celebration. It's really bad when they play dirty Santa. Setting: The Straw Hats and Luffy's brother, Ace, are setting on deck. They are ready started there game of dirty Santa when Luffy's turn came. Usopp had a box of meat that he stole from Chopper. This means if he steals it no one can have it. Luffy got up and took the box away from Usopp, forcing himself not to eat it right away. Ace was right beside Luffy, "Um... little brother, I was going to get that." "So..." Luffy said. "Give it to me." Ace replied. "Never." Luffy said holding the box protectively. "Then let's fight for it." Ace said. "All right!" Luffy shouted. Fire and Luffy went everywhere as the battle begun. A few hours later... "Luffy lets just share it." Ace said. They were both breathing heavily. "Fine, I'm hungry anyway." They started to head towards where they left it when they noticed it was gone. Luffy looked around to see the box near Zoro, and meat crumbs on his face. Ace and Luffy became depressed for the rest of the day.

There's More Than One Idiot

Christmas is a time for sharing. For the Straw Hats it's a time to find out who the idiots are. Setting: Everyone is in the dining room sharing gifts. There was a large piano made of solid gold and a ribbon on top in the room. "Merry Christmas Brook." Nami said as she led Brook over to the piano. Brook gasped, "I wonder what it is!" He said. Everyone looked dumb-strucked. "It a puppy." Sanji said. "Where is it?" Brook asked. "In the piano." Brook ran over to the piano, opened it and went in. He got stuck. "Someone help me, I can't find the puppy." By that time, everyone left.

New Style

Of course the Straw Hats always have to battle so that what this mini stories about. Setting: Brook was drinking tea while he swung his sword. Zoro was nearby. "Yohohoho, these are easy opponents!" Brook said. He tripped on a tree root and flung his sword down. He saw that he cut Zoro's hair with his sword. "Zoro?" Brook said. Zoro's face was red. He grabbed a sword and said, "I'm going to kill you." "Yohohoho." Brook started to run. He couldn't beat Zoro so he threw his tea at his face. That just made Zoro angrier. Zoro keep chasing Brook till he got hungry and left.

Bad Bacon

Of course, Captain Luffy loves his meat. But this meat gets Luffy in a little problem. Setting: Luffy is surfing the waves as everyone watches. "Woo-hoo!" Luffy shouted. Luffy was doing well for his first time. A little boy was further down surfing with a piece of bacon in his hand. Luffy's attention went from surfing to the bacon. He wasn't watching where he was going, so he crashed into a rock. Since he had eaten the devil fruit he was sinking faster than a rock. Brook and Chopper tried to come to his aid, but just ended up sinking with them. "Should we leave those idiots?" Sanji asked. "Na where just going to miss there idiototicness." Nami said. Franky, Sanji and Zoro dived in after them.

I Going To Kill You

Zoro thinks he is weak so he is always working out. But working out all the time isn't good at all. Setting: Zoro is in the crow's nest, working out. But he has no idea what's happening below. "Got to get stronger." Zoro mumbled as he lifted weights. He was thinking of Jarcual 'Hawk-Eye' Nehawk before for he heard a scream and a crash. "What are they doing?" He asked himself. He turned to find Luffy's face smashed against the wall. Zoro freaked out, stumbled backwards, and all his weights landed on him. He grabbed his sword nearby and sat up, looking at Luffy, "I'm going to kill you." Luffy started freaking out as Zoro ran towards the window. Zoro jumped through it and started to chase Luffy. He went into the kitchen and tried to hide in the fridge, but Zoro cut it. Sanji was watching. "Hey marimo you want to go over board?" Sanji said as he kicked Zoro out. Luffy walked slowly and quietly to the pantry but a huge mouse trap landed on him. "And I told you to stop!" Sanji yelled.

Luffy and Technology

We all know how we have cell phones, TVs, and iPods but the Straw Hats know nothing of the Wii. Let's see if the can figure it out. Settings: Everyone is in the Thousand Sunny playing Dance Dance Revolution. Nami is on one mat and Luffy is trying to figure out what to do with Zoro standing by. "Hey, I am getting pretty good at this!" Nami said as she continued to hit every arrow. "I can't hit all the notes with my feet." Luffy grumbled. "That's because you us your hands." Zoro said in a tone that meant You-are-a-complete-idiot. "Oh okay!" He stood on his hands and paused. "Wait why isn't Nami doing it this way?" Luffy asked. "Because she isn't doing right." Zoro mumbled. For the rest of the day Luffy tried to play but just got irritated and broke the Wii, making Nami throw him over board.

**Thanks for reading again!**

**Reviews please!**

**The next story will actually be a story!**

**-Soul Spirit-**


End file.
